DESTROYA
by Frerard Lovers
Summary: Gerard knew he put those moans in the song for a reason... *MCR FRERARD SMUT*


"Uh, uh, uh, uh," Gerard breathed out into into the microphone, getting into the song. Really, he was just trying to distract himself from Frank's backup vocals. _God__, _he thought, _I __knew __I __put __the __moans __in __for __a __reason__._ Playing this song live never failed to turn him on, and he knew that by the end of the show, he would have a full hard on that would need attending to. Luckily, he had Frank.

Frank was putting all he had into the song, thrusting his hips and making suggestive motions with his guitar. All while keeping an eye on Gerard. Gerard's moans were perfect. Frank raised his voice, though, and tried to drown out the lead singers, just because he knew it would make Gerard louder. "Uh, uh, uh..."

Gerard could hear the end of the moaning bit coming, and made sure to end it with a bang. He walked over to Frank and started grinding into his ass, throwing his head back and moaning as loud as he could. This also got the crowd going into a complete screaming frenzy, but it only lasted a few seconds until the chorus came up and Gerard had to walk away again.

Frank was a bit stunned to say the least. They hadn't done much kissing and groping on stage lately, so he hadn't expected Gerard to come up and practically dry hump him, his erection grinding into Frank's ass. His face was red when he looked over to Gerard who was busy singing, making sure his boner was hidden behind his guitar.

Gerard, unfortunately, didn't have any large instrument to hide his own erection, and knew there would be pictures of the bulge online within the hour. _Ah__, __well__,_ he thought,_ Let them look._ _It__'__s __not __like __anybody__'__s __getting __any __of __it __but __Frank_. Now all that was left was to wait out the rest of the show...luckily there was only one more song.

On the other side of the stage, Frank was having similar thoughts. He enjoyed playing shows, but right now all he could think about was getting to the hotel. He was rock hard and needed Gee. He decided to tease his boyfriend as well, walking over to the sassy red head and placing his lips right at the base of his neck, sucking lightly while the front man continued to sing.

Gerard stumbled over the lyrics a bit, Frank's lips distracting him. He managed to keep going though, refusing to give the shorter man the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten to him. During the break after the song, he moved his mouth away from the mic to whisper in Frank's ear, "You are so gonna pay for this later."

"Oh?" Frank whispered back, smirking. He rubbed his thigh against Gerard's.

Gerard gasped lightly, and, not able to take it anymore and not caring who saw, lunged forward and crashed his lips to Frank's. _The __others __are __so __gonna __kill __us_, he thought, then turned his attention back to Frank. It had been forever since they had kissed on stage, and he forgot how amazing it was. He could hear the fans screaming, some of them chanting "Fre-rard! Fre-rard!" And God, he loved the attention.

"Mmf," Frank mumbled against Gerard's lips, kissing him back. He tried to continue plucking at his guitar strings but it was kind of hard to concentrate when Gerard's lips were on his. He eventually gave up on his instrument and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, sighing contently. He knew he would be getting it tonight, and he couldn't wait.

Gerard reluctantly pulled back, and whispered in Frank's ear, "One more song baby, and then we have all night. I'll meet you in the dressing room after the show." Then he went back over to the mic stand and yelled out to the crowd, "One more song everybody! Then I gotta go and fuck my boyfriend!" He was pretty sure at that point some of the fangirls fainted.

Frank chuckled, watching the fans scream and cry at them. Gerard really was a show off. He could see Ray laughing too and Mikey edging closer and closer to the end of the stage with a horrified expression on his face, most likely scared by the thought of his best friend and brother going at it like crazy after the show. He walked over to the youngest Way brother, and when he sure that Gerard was looking at him, he planted a bit, wet, slobbery kiss on Mikey's lips.

"Oh, you are SO gonna regret doing that later!" Gerard yelled over to Frankie, even though he was slightly amused along with angry. "Okay, everybody," he said turning back to the crowd, "This last song is called 'The Sharpest Lives' and I want all of you to start dancing like the crazy motherfuckers you are!"

Frank laughed, playing out the beginning riff while Mikey moved to the other side of the stage where Ray was. Frank walked back over to Gerard. "I'll never regret kissing your brother, Gee." He continued to strum the guitar. "Unless you make me."

"Oh, I will," Gee muttered, before breaking out into the lyrics, singing his heart out. Then came the line he was waiting for, the line he always cut off. He turned to Frank and sang, "So why don't you blow me?" and shoved Frank down to his knees.

Frank grinned wide and opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around Gerard's jean covered crotch. Behind him, he could hear the fans screaming even louder and going crazy. He licked a long stripe Gerard's thigh, ignoring the weird taste of denim.

"Give me a shot to remember..." Gee continued trying to keep with the song despite the delicious distractions Frank was giving him. _Oh __my __god__,_ he thought, _He __is __so __going __to __get __it __after __this__. __And __I __just __went __shopping __for __all __those __new __toys__...__oh__, __this __is __going __to __be __fun__._

Frank continued to lick along and around Gerard's boner for the remainder of the song. It wasn't much longer when Gerard started to say his goodbyes and how it had been a wonderful show. Each of the band members took their turn at the mic, blowing kisses and telling the crowd they loved them. Frank was buzzing with excitement and arousal, looking forward to when they got back to the dressing rooms

As soon as he had said his farewells, Gerard ran off the stage, grabbing Frankie's hand as he went. He saw Ray roll his eyes at them and Mikey look absolutely horrified, but ignored them. He dragged himself and his lover into the dressing room they were sharing, and slamming the door behind them, pinned the shorter man against the wall and kissed him passionately.

Frank's hips bucked up, seeking friction. He was so unbelievably turned on. "Gerard," he whimpered, his tongue finding its way into Gerard's mouth only to be violently pushed back into his own by Gerard's. He liked it when Gee was the dominant lover. He rubbed his erection into Gerard's roughly.

Gerard pulled back so that their lower halves weren't touching, and said "Uh-uh-uh. You don't get _anything_ unless I say so. So you better behave. Do you hear me?"

"Gerard," Frank whined. He was all up for long, drawn out role play any other day, but he had had a full concert of teasing and messing around and now he just wanted Gerard. "But I want you so bad," his hips thrust up again.

"And you'll get me," Gerard murmured, licking a trail from Frank's neck to the back of his ear, "But I got all these brand new toys back at the hotel that I was looking forward to using _so_ much. I can't have you cum before we get to do that, now can I?"

"Fuck," Frank shuddered at the feeling of Gerard's tongue on him. "Then get me to hotel and fuck me." He wrapped his fingers in Gerard's hair. "I'm fucking horny and rock hard. I need you," he grunted, his hips continuing to seek friction. He moaned when he finally rubbed against Gerard's thigh, despite being held to the door.

"Mmmm..." Gerard hummed in the back of his throat, "Not yet, Frankie boy. Let's go to the hotel. Then I'll give you a night you'll never forget." With that, he grabbed Frank's hand and dragged them both outside and hailed a cab.

Frank was jittery the whole way, anticipating the night ahead. He felt a little guilty about leaving the other guys without a warning, but didn't care enough to make the taxi driver turn around. He scooted closer to his lover and placed a hand on top of Gerard's hard member, rubbing slightly.

Gerard bit back a moan, knowing the cabbie wouldn't appreciate two men molesting each other in the back seat of his car. "Impatient," Gerard hissed, "That'll just get you into more trouble later."

Frank ignored his warning and popped open the button on Gerard's jeans, dragging the zipper down quickly. His hand dipped down to trace waistband of Gee's boxers. "Good."

Gerard batted Frank's hand away. "Stop Frank," he growled, "Do you really want to get kicked out of a cab and have to walk the rest of the way?"

"We'll be fine as long as you don't make any sound," Frank said as his hands dove into Gerard's underwear, his fingertips brushing the light hair until he rested his hand on the base of Gerard's erection, wrapping his fingers around it.

Gerard stifled a gasp, but gave up trying to stop Frank. "Kinky bitch," he whispered, letting his head flop back and closing his eyes.

Frank only smirked and began to pump him, noticing the way his breath caught in his throat. He placed his lips at Gerard's ear. "Just don't moan, baby, or he'll kick us out."

"You are gonna get it when we get back to the hotel," Gerard muttered still trying desperately not to whimper with pleasure. _Fuck__,_ he thought, _Frank__really__is__good__at__this__._

"Is that so?" Frank decided to do something that got Gerard every time. He ran his thumb over the slit that was wet with precum.

At that point it was all Gerard could do not to cry out. He was biting his lip so hard, he was surprised that he wasn't drawing blood. "You filthy whore," he whispered, trying to maintain some of his initial dominance.

"Says the one who's trying to not scream my name," Frank teased, his hands going back down to fondle Gerard's balls, something else he knew his lover liked.

"Fuck," Gerard breathed, then he whispered, "You might wanna stop. The driver giving us funny looks. And anyways, we're almost at the hotel."

Frank continued to ignore his warnings and let his fingers graze Gerard's puckered opening. "If we're almost to the hotel then it's okay if we get kicked out. And he's only giving us weird looks 'cause you can't keep your mouth closed, you slut."

"Don't you dare," Gerard growled, feeling where Frank was moving his hand to.

Frank once again paid no attention to him and roughly shoved his finger into Gerard's tight entrance. He knew it probably hurt but not as much as it would if he hadn't fucked the man last night. It was no secret he loved being dominated by Gee, but topping definitely had it's advantages too.

"Oh my god," Gerard breathed as quietly as he could. Just then, the cab pulled up in front of the hotel, much to his relief. He felt Frank pull his hand out, and he quickly buttoned his pants, not bothering with the zipper. He handed the driver a fifty telling him to keep the change, and jumped out, Frank in tow.

Frank giggled as he was dragged through the hallways, his hands making for his own fly. He managed to unbutton his pants and undo the zipper by the time they got to the door. "So show me these toys of yours, Gerard," he asked breathless as he was shoved up against the nearest wall.

"All in good time," Gerard growled, "I was going to get them right away but since you were _such_ a naughty boy on the way here, you're going to have to wait a little bit." He started to kiss Frankie's neck up and down, sometimes stopping to suck lightly.

"Then I guess you'll have to get me," Frank said, ducking from underneath Gerard's arms and running to the bathroom. He didn't know if the lead singer was following him, but he slammed the door and locked it anyways.

Gerard simply sauntered over to the bathroom, a slight smirk on his face. Little did Frankie know, he had asked for a key to the bathroom door from room service just in case something like this happened. He paused for a second, then went into the bedroom instead. He went into the bag of purchases he had resting on a chair, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, a collar, and a leash. Then he headed back to the bathroom.

"Oh Frankie," he called, deciding to give the younger man one chance, "Open up." All he got in response was a muffled giggle, to which he said, "Fine then. You leave me no choice." He unlocked the door and rushed into the room, handcuffing Frankie and securing the collar around his neck before he had the chance to react.

Frank squealed. "What the hell!" He continued to giggled as he was thrown roughly on the bed. "Come on, Gee. Do your worst."

"Oh, I will," Gerard growled, grabbing the leash attached to Frankie's collar and pulling him back off the bed, landing on all fours, still managing to support himself even with handcuffed hands. Gee pulled his pants and boxers down, and shoved Frank's head towards his hardened member. "Suck, bitch," he said in a husky voice.

"Fucking make me," Frank growled, knowing that that probably wasn't the best thing to say to his horny boyfriend.

"Watch me," Gee said. Frank opened his mouth, probably to make some smart-ass comeback, and Gee took advantage and shoved his dick roughly into the opening.

Frank gagged loudly, but Gerard didn't seem to care as he thrust in and out of his warm mouth. Frank whimpered around his member and tears sprung to his eyes because of all the gagging, but he didn't really care.

Gerard moaned loudly as Frank's mouth surrounded him, something he had not been able to do in the taxi. He knew that this was probably hard or even painful for Frank, but he had been asking for it, begging practically. And anyway, this is how they both liked it: fast and rough. Slow and sweet was for normal couples, which they certainly weren't.

Frank wanted to wrap his hands around Gerard's firm ass but he couldn't with the handcuffs holding his wrists together, so he just worked on moving his tongue around and hoping it was pleasurable for Gerard. He bobbed his head in time with his lovers thrusts.

Suddenly, Gerard pulled back, letting his dick fall out of Frank's mouth, a string of spit still connecting the two. He shoved Frank's head back, causing the shorter man to fall over. "On the bed," he growled, "Flat on your back."

Frank quickly stood up and flopped on the bed, facing up at the ceiling. His arms rested on his stomach and his legs were stretched out, bent slightly at the knees where he had spread them wider for Gerard. "Now will you show me your toys you bought?" Frank asked, biting his lip.

Gerard tied Frank's leash to the headboard to stop Frank from moving too much, and clipped his handcuffs around one of the posts then said, "I think you deserve it now." He walked over to the chair where the bag still rested. He picked it up and brought it over to where Frank lay. "Now, what will we start with?" he wondered aloud, "Ah, I know!" He reached in and pulled out a silky black scarf and a ball gag. "Gotta start with the essentials," he said, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Frank watched him with wide eyes as Gerard climbed onto his stomach and began fastening the gag behind his head. "Mmf," Frank said into the red ball.

"Uh-uh-uh," Gerard scolded, "No talking. That's why I'm giving you this." Then he wrapped the scarf around Frank's head, shielding his beautiful eyes. Gerard stepped back and observed his handy work. He reached into the bag again and pulled out a whip.

Frank moaned and bucked up into the air. He couldn't see, couldn't talk, couldn't move. And for some reason it was all turning him on. He just needed Gerard to touch him. He muttered out a strangled, "Please," but it came out as a "Eem!"

"You've been a naughty boy, haven't you, Frankie?" Gerard growled, trailing the whip down Frank's chest gently, loving the way Frank squirmed, "Teasing me in the taxicab, on stage, kissing my brother. You've been a dirty little whore. And whores deserve to be punished don't they? You deserve to be punished, Frankie, and I'm here to give you what you deserve." With that, Gerard raised the whip, and brought it back down as hard as he could onto Frankie's chest.

Frank whimpered and shuddered in both pain and pleasure. He arched his back up towards the whip, wanting more. His wrists tugged at the handcuffs and his hips bucked up into the air several times. He was hard as rock, his member curling up towards his stomach. He continued to moan around the ball gag, wishing he could talk.

Gerard whipped Frankie again and again and again, enjoying the way Frank bucked and the sounds he was making through the gag. God, he couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on. Then he remembered another item he had picked up when he was out. Nipple clamps.

Frank was practically sobbing by now. He was so sexually frustrated and needed release. He was so turned on and just wanted Gerard to touch him already.

Gerard reached into his bag and pulled out the two clamps he had bought. He leaned over and licked the two pink nubs of flesh on Frank's chest, making sure they were hard enough. Then he secured the clamps on, tightening them as tight as he could.

Frank's head flew back and collided with the soft, feather pillows. He let out a scream that was muffled by the gag. "Mmf. Humf fumf," he tried to tell Gerard but failed miserably.

"Oh, what's that Frankie?" Gerard said in a sickly sweet voice, "Does it hurt? Oh, I'm soooo sorry. I would never hurt poor wittle Fwainkie on purpose. Oh wait, yes I would." Gerard laughed darkly at his last statement. Then he reached into his bag once more and drew out a vibrator, flipping it on.

Frank moaned loudly at the sound of a vibrator being switched on, hearing the hum of the device. He could already imagine the feeling of it pressed up against his prostate, moving deliciously against the sensitive nerve. He shuddered in anticipation, trying not to pay too much attention to the pain in his pink nipples.

Gerard flipped Frank over, so he was ass up. He knew that this position would increase the pressure on Frank's nipples, but he honestly didn't care. He roughly pushed in the tip of the dildo, not bothering with preparation.

The shorter man whimpered and pressed his face into the pillow, rolling his hips. He didn't even care that it was going in dry. He just wanted more. His nipples were becoming even more sore, but he still didn't even care. He managed out a strangled sound that resembled his lover's name.

Gerard pressed the dildo the rest of the way in, then almost immediately drew back out, just to press in again. He continued this process over and over, fucking Frank roughly, all the while searching for his lover's prostate.

Frank let out an animalistic sound and jerked his body violently when he felt the vibrator press against that sweet spot. "MMM!" he hollered.

Gerard locked in on that spot and rammed into it a few more times, but then thought of something. He left the dildo resting against Frank's prostate, then went into his bag and pulled out a shiny metal ring. He locked this around Frank's dick, ensuring he didn't cum prematurely.

Frank let out a sob of frustration when he felt the ring wrap around the base of his member. Gerard was really being mean tonight. He yelped in surprise when he felt the whip come down on his perfect ass once again, and made a similar noise when it came down on his lower back. He rolled and bucked his hips into the mattress, knowing that Gerard probably wouldn't like that.

Gerard himself was having some issues containing himself. He wanted to draw this out and torture Frank for as long as possible, but at the same time he just wanted to get inside Frank and fuck him senseless. He decided to do one more thing before he gave in to his instincts. Hot wax.

Gerard grabbed a candle, specially made with quick melting wax, and lit it with one of the many lighters hanging around due to his and Frank's smoking habits. While he waited for that to heat up, he fucked Frank slowly with the dildo, just barely nudging his prostate. After a minute or two of this, the wax in the candle was melted enough to go.

Gerard picked up the candle and dangled it above Frank's exposed body and debated whether or not to warn the shorter man. He decided against it, and dripped some of the wax onto Frank's ass.

Frank whimpered. The vibrator felt so good rubbing against his prostate slightly, but the hot, melted wax on ass was pretty painful. "MMM," he cried out in pain, the ball gag muffling his sob. He made another sound that somewhat resembled Gerard's name.

His whole body jerked when more wax was dripped onto his perfectly round, firm ass, causing the dildo to hum deliciously on his sweet spot and he moaned despite the burning wax.

"Are you getting burned, Frankie?" Gerard growled, "Is your ass on fire? Would you like me to do something else to your ass? Maybe fuck it? Would you like that, hmm?" Gerard wanted so badly to fuck Frank right then, he knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself much longer.

Frank nodded desperately. He needed Gerard in him. _Now_. He thrust his ass up in the air towards Gerard as he grunted. He wished - not for the first time - that he didn't have the ball gag on so he could scream Gerard's name. After all, he knew his lover liked that. Most of the time Gerard was growling in his ear, demanding Frank say his name. Not that Frank minded.

Gerard blew the candle out and set it on the nightstand and pulled the vibrator out of Frank's ass. He then lined his cock up with Frank's entrance. Without warning, he thrust in, trying to hit the same spot he had been aiming at with the dildo, but not being able to concentrate much with the warn tunnel surrounding him. Still so tight even after all Gerard had put it through.

Frank once again cried out in pleasure. _Oh __thank __fuck__, _he thought. _Finally__._ His whole body was shaking violently as he moaned and grunted around the ball gag. He tried to say Gerard's name, but it came out as a muffled sob. He couldn't think as Gerard repeatedly slammed into his prostate, his mind going fuzzy.

Gerard fucked Frank as hard as he could, the room resonating with the sound of his balls slapping against Frank's ass. God, it was so fucking good. He moaned out, "Oh my god, Frank...you're so fucking tight..." He waited a moment to see if the sorter man would respond, then realized Frank was still wearing the gag. He quickly reached down and released it from Frank's mouth.

Frank quickly spat the red ball out and moaned at the top of his lungs just because he could now. "Fuck! Gerard!" He continued to yell out his lover's name mixed in with a few 'harder's and 'deeper's. "So big..." he panted. "More, oh fuck."

"You want more, huh?" Gerard growled in Frank's ear, "You want more you filthy little slut? Be careful what you wish for, bitch." At that, Gerard lost what little control he had. He threw his head back, closed his eyes, and just rammed into Frank, letting out breathy moans.

"FUCKING HELL," Frank moaned loudly. He knew they would be getting complaints sent to the owner of the hotel, but right then he didn't fucking care. "Yes," he growled. "I'm such a slut, Gerard. Your slut." His prostate was being rammed into with abandon and he loved it. He had seen Gerard lose control of himself in bed several times before, but never like this. "I'm your whore," he whined. "Shit."

Gerard felt Frank clench around him, and knew he was trying to cum despite the cock ring. Gerard knew it was aggravating Frank, but it just added to Gerard's ecstasy knowing he was in complete control of Frank. He began to feel a familiar tightening in his balls, and knew he would cum soon. "I'm close, Frankie," he moaned, "Do you wanna come with me?"

Frank grunted. "Take the fucking cock ring off of me. I need to cum," he whined loudly."I-I'm gonna cum," he moaned. "Just let me..." Frank panted.

Gerard thrust a few more times, trying to get as much in before he took the cock ring off Frank, knowing as soon as he did Frank would release. Finally, Gerard knew he would cum soon anyway, so he reached down and unclipped the ring.

Frank's whole body shuddered as he released his load, some of his seed spilling onto Gerard's hand before he even got the chance to pull away. His walls clamped down on Gerard's cock, ready to milk him for all he was worth.

"Frank!" Gerard cried, the sudden tightness sending him over the edge, his vision going white. He shot into Frank, and thrust shallowly a few more times, getting all he could out of his orgasm. Eventually, he pulled out and flopped down next to Frank.

Frank collapsed next to his spent boyfriend, curling up on his sweaty chest. He felt like a mess with the hand cuffs and blindfold still on, hot wax still on his ass, and Gerard's cum leaking out and onto his thighs. He contemplated the idea of a shower, but decided he wouldn't be able to move for the next few weeks anyways. "I don't think we can ever top tonight," he panted, still coming down from his high. "Get me out of this stuff."

"Oh, I have some tricks up my sleeve yet," Gerard said playfully between pants, still breathless from the night's activities. He reached up and untied Frank's blindfold and kissed his soft lips gently before releasing the handcuffs and untieing the leash.

Frank leaned up on his elbows and kissed Gerard sweetly, a large contrast from what they had been doing previously. "I fucking love you," he growled around Gerard's lower lip.

"I love you too, baby," Gerard murmured into Frank's mouth, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, "And don't you ever fucking forget it."

**Gerard's POV by Casey and Frank's POV by Anna**


End file.
